


A Slice of the Pie

by NeverEnoughHandsonmyTime



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Beans Apparently give Nora Gas. Who knew?, F/F, Fluff, Perfectly Preserved Pie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughHandsonmyTime/pseuds/NeverEnoughHandsonmyTime
Summary: Nora attempts to win the biggest Prize of them all.
Relationships: Nora/Cait
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Slice of the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One-shot that came to me while I was playing one day.

"Cait, look!"

They'd been walking down the long stretch of road not far from Graygarden, passing by the line of blue tubes when Nora had gotten excited and veered off course; Nora rarely got so excited, so Cait's interest was piqued already.

"What is it?" she asked. "Those Pull outski things? Cause I really don't give a shite about em."

Nora had explained to her once back when they'd first met just what the goal of a Preservation Center had been, to protect someone who was too far away from a Fallout Shelter or Vault from a Nuclear Explosion.

Given all the skeletons spilling out of said Preservation shelters that Cait had seen over the years, she guessed they were pretty shite at doing the one job they'd been built to do.

As a matter of fact, if Cait had been faced with the choice of climbing into one of those vertical metal coffins or braving the explosion herself, she gladly would have stood right under the approaching bomb with both middle fingers raised in the air and taken her chances.

"No, not those!" Nora said, giggling at Cait's mispronunciation of "Polowski" "This!"

God, she was worked up about whatever it was; Cait followed her up the stairs wanting to find out just what it was that she so wound up about; stopping behind her, she peered over her shoulder.

It was a Port-a-Diner, because of course, if those idiots in the tubes actually survived the apocalypse, they'd need something to eat. Inside was a collection of pie slices well past their prime, long ago rotted and now just shriveled remains of food.

But in the center, gazing up at them in all of it's perfectly preserved glory was one untouched, delicious piece of pie; Cait could have sworn at that moment sunlight broke through the clouds and shone down on the Port-a-Diner, giving the pie an angelic little halo, but it also could have been the aftereffect of a stimpak she'd had to take earlier for a blow to the head.

"Oh come on now, you know you ain't got no chance gettin that thing outta there, right? It's impossible." Cait said, folding her arms across her chest.

Nora reached out for the button, "Well, I'm sure going to give it a try! Haven't you ever wanted to know what it tastes like?" she asked Cait pushing the button.

They watched and waited as the machine, now well over two hundred years old, went about doing the one thing it had been programmed to do, the claw dangling in the middle of the machine jerked to life and ever so slowly moved down to pick up the tiny plate the pie rested on, they watched in anticipation as the claw wrapped around the plate, Then began to lift, only to drop it at the last second.

"Crap!" Nora grumbled as the claw returned to its resting position, undeterred she pressed the button again, again the claw descended, again they watched intently, as again the claw missed its target.

"Craaaaap!" Nora moaned.

"Careful there, mouth like a sailor on ya" Cait teased, she'd been trying for as long as she'd known Nora to get her to drop a good F-Bomb, but it so rarely happened. "Gonna offend someone talkin like that."

"You swear enough for the both of us, Cait," Nora said, glaring at the Port-a-Diner as if it had done her grievous harm. "Ok, one more time...for all the marbles!" she said, slapping the button.

"I wouldn't have to swear so much if you swore too," Cait offered as she watched the claw descend again; it was such a waste of time, they really should have been heading back to....wait....no...

The claw descended and wrapped around the plate; Nora's hand reached out and grabbed Caits in an iron grip as the plate rose into the air, higher, higher, higher, Caits jaw dropped, and Nora began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I did it! I got it, Cait! Holy fucking shit, I did it!" she exclaimed as she bounced around in excitement, suddenly realizing what she'd said, she clamped a hand over her mouth, her face turning beet red.

Having traveled up down the commonwealth for three months with Nora, there were certain things Cait had learned about The Sole Survivor in the blue Vault Suit.

Drinking Vodka made Nora energetic, drinking Bourbon made her sad and Nostalgic, Drinking Bobrov's best, well drinking Bobrov's best tasted like shit no matter what, Nora preferred Laser Weapons to those that fired bullets, she snored in her sleep, and eating pork and beans gave her gas, the worst kind of gas, gas that would make Cait seek out a deathclaw nest to sleep in before she'd spend another night with Nora after a Pork and bean dinner.

And the number one thing Cait had learned about Nora was that Nora only swore when she was well and truly excited.

\--

They sat on the stone steps looking down at the plate in Nora's hands.

"Yer...yer not going to actually eat it are you?" Cait asked Nora, "I mean that shite will probably turn you into some kind of Super Mutant or somethin."

"Damn right, I'm going to eat it, I'm just savoring the moment," Nora said, reaching for the combat knife at the side, taking it in her hand, she cut a small piece of the pie and popped it into her mouth.

Cait watched intently as Nora chewed, waiting for some sign that something was wrong.

"If ya turn green and start growin muscles, I'm callin dibs on yer stuff before I run," Cait warned her, but before she could say any more, Nora's face lit up, and she groaned softly.

"Ohhhh, my gooood," she sighed. "So good!"

Cait continued to watch as Nora cut small pieces of the pie, popping them into her mouth. The sounds of pleasure that came out of her mouth were the kind that Cait usually reserved for right after a good shag. Could a slice of pie really be THAT good?

When half the pie was gone, Nora sighed in content, turning to Cait. She handed her the plate. "Here you go," she smiled.

"Y-You want me to have it? W-Why? It's yours..." Cait said, stunned that Nora would offer her so rare a treat, suddenly old habits began rearing their ugly heads, and doubts began to fill her mind; no one had ever given her anything before or done her a favor unless they were expecting payment, usually in the form of caps or sex. "H-Hang on, I think I've got some caps I can give ya here...."

"Cait," Nora's voice was firm but gentle as she pressed the plate into Caits hands, "We've talked about this when I offer you anything, anything at all, you don't need to pay me back in caps, you don't need to pay me back with your body ok?" reaching out she cupped Caits cheek "This is a rare thing, the commonwealth doesn't like to give us much in the way of happiness, and I want to share this with my friend.

"Friend" Cait had only worked up the courage a few weeks ago to ask Nora if she would be her friend, she'd been so prepared for Nora to laugh and throw the word back in her face, but instead, Nora had hugged Cait tightly and told her that "Yes" she would be delighted to be her friend.

Being a friend to Nora came with hugs and moments where Nora would put her arms around Cait when she felt sad, angry, confused, or just plain lonely, and wouldn't let her go till Cait had time to process her emotions.

"I-I know," Cait said, feeling that stinging in the corner of her eyes that wanted to become tears, "Old habits die hard," she sighed.

Nora turned Cait around and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her. She waited until Cait took the first bite of pie and heard her groan at the taste before whispering in her ear.

"Besides, if I'm going to turn into a Super Mutant like you think I am, I want you stomping around the commonwealth right next to me.

Cait nearly choked and began to laugh.

"S-So, that's yer angle, huh? Well, I guess it's too late for me now, ain't it?" she said, taking another bite of the pie.

Her tastebuds didn't know how to process the pie; it was sweet and fruity, and the questionable dollop of cream ontop that she usually would have avoided at all costs was delicious; Cait couldn't put into words how wonderful it tasted.

She ate as slow as she could, savoring the treat like nothing she'd ever had in her life, until one bite remained, thinking hard for a moment, she slid the last piece of the pie up onto the knife and held it up to Nora, if neither one of them ever got the chance to have something so wonderful again then she wanted her friend to have the last piece.

She felt Nora's arms squeeze her a little tighter, and then she leaned forward, taking the offered piece, chewing and swallowing with a content sigh she kissed the top of Caits head.

"Thank you, Cait," she whispered in her ear, "I will treasure this moment always."

Cait felt a warm glow in her chest; looking up at Nora, she saw a look of contentment on the woman's face that mirrored her own; this was how it felt to share, how it felt to share with someone you cared about, with no other expectations than wanting that person to feel good, it was a foreign experience to Cait but no less remarkable.

Cait snuggled back into Nora's arms, resting her head on Nora's shoulder; she closed her eyes and explored the new emotions she was feeling; Nora made no move to get up or hurry them along.

Finally, Cait opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't get past the lump in her throat; she swallowed hard several times before finally getting the words out.

"N-Nora?"

"Yes, Cait?"

"Thank you for being me friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Perfectly Preserved Pie, One day you will be mine.


End file.
